


Go Suck Yourself

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Mafiaverse AU, Yes you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Will Graham is trying his best to tease Fast Frederick Chilton into his bed.  This is his latest gambit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Suck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Mafiaverse AU, pre-marriage, in the early days of Will and Frederick's first meeting. So Will's seventeen, going on eighteen. NSFW photo link at the end of the piece.

"Hey, Daddy, look at this!" 

Frederick was just getting out of the shower, and he sighed inwardly. Will had been trying to get him into bed for almost six months now, and God knows it was getting more and more difficult by the day. "Give me a second, baby boy."

"Hurry!"

Frederick picked up his pace, tying his towel around his waist in a quick knot.

He stopped hard in the middle of the doorway, grabbing on to help him balance properly. 

Will was in the middle of the bed, bent almost into a pretzel, and goddamn if he wasn't _sucking his own dick._ Frederick was a little too old to have that kind of flexibility, and that was pretty much the only rational thought he had left. "Baby boy..."

Will relaxed his spine enough to let his cock slip out of his own mouth and licked his lips. "If you won't let me suck yours, well, this is the next best thing. Come give me a kiss, Daddy, and you can see what I taste like." 

"Jesus Christ, Will." Frederick was pretty much white-knuckling his way through the conversation. "You're going to kill me."

"Not before you fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qsxg1y)


End file.
